It wasn't me, Kate
by AlwaysNextToYou
Summary: One shots of Beckett and Castle. Based on 5x05 promo (Probable Cause) so don't read if you want to stay spoiler free. My side of the episode. Finding out he's the main suspect for a murder that happened while he was... busy.
1. You're my alibi

**"It wasn't me, Kate."**

"Castle." picking up the phone, Castle had no idea why anyone would be calling in the middle of the night.

"They think it was you." Beckett's voice was weak and low, and those words made Castle open his eyes wide, even though he had just waken up.

"What do you mean?" he uncovered himself and sat on the bed, his feet now touching the floor as he rushed one hand by his hair.

"Ryan and Esposito think you're the killer, Castle."

"What?" he got up, and stood on both of his feet, quickly forgetting how badly he needed to sleep. "It wasn't me, Kate."

"I know." he could hear a sigh on the other side of the phone, and that made him sigh right after she did.

"I don't have an alibi. Well, not one that I can actually tell." he started walking in circles, his hand on his head, his bare feet touching the cold floor weren't even a problem, and all he could think about was the fact that he was screwed. He wasn't a killer. Not a real one. The closest he had been to killing someone was probably when he shot one guy's knee to protect Beckett. Or in his books.

"I know, Castle, I know. I'm sorry," she finally said, making Castle smile lightly. Not because he was happy, because he definitely wasn't. Just because she was saying she was sorry. The strong and powerful detective Kate Beckett was apologizing to him.

"What am I going to do?" he asked, now standing still.

"I'm outside, next to my car now. Ryan and Espo said they were going to get something before we headed to your house. They're going to arrest you for being a suspect." God. He was definitely screwed.

"Beckett, you're my alibi." he finally mumbled, now sitting on the bed again. He couldn't stay still for long.

"And what am I supposed to do? Tell Gates that we were having extremely hot sex while that guy was killed so you can't be the killer?"

"Did you just say extremely hot sex?" he frowned his eyebrow and looked up, his face lightning up with a smile.

"The point is - we need to figure something out, Castle. I might lose my job. Or you. I don't know if I'm rea-" she suddenly stopped speaking, and Castle looked down to his feet for a second, making a confused face.

"Kate?" he said once, a worried look and voice now taking over him.

"You talking to someone, boss?" he could hear on the other side of the phone. The voice seemed to be Esposito's.

"No, I was just going to call you. What took you so long?" Beckett replied.

"Kate?" he shouted, this time even louder, not understanding what was happening.

Suddenly, he realized she had hung up on him. They were probably on their way to his house. And he needed to figure something out. Quickly. Or he'd be screwed. Kate would be screwed. And everything would turn into a mess. Not that it wasn't already. Just a bigger one.


	2. Open the door

**"It wasn't me, Kate." (2)**

****"Castle, open this door!" he could hear screams on the other side of the door. He knew they'd kick it and arrest him soon, because they wouldn't wait much. He didn't kill that woman. In fact, he was with his lover. With Kate. And they had to pretend they weren't together. But she was his alibi.

"Castle!" he finally heard Kate's voice. She seemed guilty, knowing he was going to be arrested.

"I'm coming," he managed to say, walking towards the door and sighting once before opening it.

"Hands in the air!" Esposito yelled at him, three guns pointed at his head, making him do everything he asked. "Now turn around."

"What's happening?" he asked, pretending he didn't know he was being accused of murder.

"I said, turn around!" his friend insisted. He didn't seem to care. It was like he had cold blood. Castle had never seen Esposito like that. He did what he asked once again.

"Rick Castle, you're under arrest for the murder of Jessica Lake." Beckett said without hesitating, putting her gun down as she saw her boyfriend being arrested by one of her best friends.

"What?" He wasn't surprised. Kate told him everything. But he didn't do it. "Ryan? Come on!" he looked at Ryan, that looked down after he saw that he had his eyes on him. "Espo?" he then looked at Esposito, that kept a straight face. "Kate...?" he finally said, knowing what was going to be her reaction.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, in hope Ryan and Esposito wouldn't notice. And they didn't.

"Let's go, killer." Esposito grabbed him by his shoulders, but he was stopped by Beckett.

"Let me have a word with him." Beckett asked, holding tears back. She wanted to tell them. She was his alibi. But she couldn't. Esposito shouted a confused look. He wanted to say no, but he knew how important Castle was for her, even though he had no idea they were together.

"Two minutes. We'll be at the car waiting." he turned around, never smiling, and gave Ryan a quick slap on the shoulder, in order for him to follow his steps.

"Castle, I-" her words were interrupted by his lips, that touched hers lightly. They both closed their eyes, he was enable to move her hands, but hers slid to his face, controlling the kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Kate." he mumbled after opening his eyes, a small and tender smile now forming on his lips. "I didn't kill her. I don't need an alibi. Justice will be done."

"I will have to ask you where you were last night," she looked down to her feet, then back to him. "What are you going to say?"

"I'm going to say I was sleeping. We'll get out of this, I know it."

"If they find out, I-" once again, her words were interrupted. But not by his kisses, simply by his words. She stopped talking as soon as she realized he was going to.

"They won't. It's fine. We'll be fine." he tried to look at her pulse watch, then smiled lightly. "Time's up, don't want Esposito to kick my ass." a small laugh escaped from his lips.

"Come on," she said after pressing one last kiss on his lips. "Let me take you to the car."

"Don't be gentle on me." he joked as he felt her hands on his shoulders, leading the way.

"Shut up," she was able to finally smile, but as soon as they got through the door, her serious face was back: it was time to do it all over again.


End file.
